Dead Upon a Time
by Reginamme
Summary: Waking up in an empty hospital after weeks in a coma, Sheriff Emma Swan finds herself utterly alone. The world as she knows it is gone, ravaged by a zombie epidemic. Dead Upon a Time tells the story of the weeks and months that follow after the apocalypse. SQ
1. Prologue

Sheriff Emma Swan shifted the squad car into fourth gear as she raced along the deserted road.

On either side of her route were cars. Long abandoned, long forgotten and long drained.

Up ahead was the sign she had been searching for "Citgo" in bold blue letters, and that bastard red triangle.

Or was it orange?

Who gives a crap.

Slowing the car and finally stopping, Emma checked her holster as she exited the vehicle. Her Glock 22 was nestled nicely against her hip.

As she approached the gas station her heart dropped. Another "NO GAS" sign hung loosely from a pump.

Before she even had a chance to swear, she heard shuffling from behind her. Arming herself with the Glock, Emma crouched behind a deserted Buick Regal. The shuffling got closer until it was the other side of the car.

Lowering herself to her hands and knees, Emma peered through the gap beneath the vehicle. Two small feet in bunny shaped slippers shuffled across the gap, stopping only to retrieve a stuffed animal discarded on the road.

Emma jumped to her feet and followed the child around the car. "Hey kid." She isn't sure, but she thinks she recognises the little girl.

Paige.

Or was it Grace? She'd seen her around playing in the streets with the other kids.

Grace or Paige carried on retreating away from Sheriff Swan as if she hadn't heard her at all. "Hey kid, I'm a police person. I can help."

The shuffling stopped and the young blond girl turned to face Emma.

Except, she used to be a young blond girl.

In front of Emma stood the shell of a 10 year old. Eyes empty and as white as snow. Half her flesh fallen from her face, revealing teeth, bared in a snarl ready to attack. Before the monster had a chance to advance, Emma pulled the trigger and shot it square in the head.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. I will probably continue this regardless of responses as I am enjoying writing it!**

 **Find me on Tumblr; Reginamme**

 **Mwah x**


	2. Chapter 1

Emma sat in the passenger seat of the squad car. Windows rolled down, and a Five Guys Burger between her and her partner, Robin. She had been paired with Robin since his first day and would probably call him her only true friend. They were out on patrol and Robin had started his daily grumbling early.

Today's delightful topic was another of his 'useless exes'. As much as Emma enjoyed Robin's company, she hated his ex stories and the derogatory way he spoke about women.

"What's the difference between men and women, Swan?"

"Is this another joke?"

"No I'm serious. Have you ever met a woman that knows how to turn off a light switch."

Emma sighed. It would be easy to think that Robin Locksley was charming. He had his ragged good looks and a British accent that would impress anyone.

Until they heard his stories, of course.

"They must be born thinking the switch only goes one way."

"Locksley, you realise I am a woman right. You do see that?"

"Sure, Emma, but you're one of the guys. You appreciate what I am saying. This maid I was seeing, she would preach about Global Warming, and leave every light switch in the house on. I nearly said to her 'if you just learn that the light switch goes both ways, maybe we wouldn't have so much Global Warming."

"S'that why she left you?" Emma teased, throwing a napkin at him.

"I was slightly more polite, you see. Still, that earned me a look of loathing you would not belie-"

"Oh I believe you, Locksley. Anyway, how are things with Regina? She leave the lights on too?"

"She's good. She's very good at turning off lights." Robin chuckled, looking at Emma with concern in his eyes. "How is your love life going, if I may be so bold?"

"Do not want to talk about it." Emma sighed, catching the ready to argue look on Robin's face in the corner of her eye. She was saved by the radio as it crackled to life.

"All available units, high speed pursuit in progress. Maine county units request local assistance. Highway 1 south GSTAAD W217 201. Proceed with extreme caution."

Emma had the empty Five Guys rubbish in the back seat and Robin had the car in gear before the announcement even finished.

With Robin navigating the roads, Emma checked their ammo levels and the various police equipment they had with them. The radio crackled again.

"Suspects are two male. Caucasian. Be advised, they have fired on two officers. One Maine county officer is wounded".

The car screeched to a halt and Emma jumped out grabbing the road spikes. Setting them up across the road, the pair reversed their vehicle and assumed their positions. Emma knelt by the right front panel of the car, with Robin stood behind her, using the door as coverage.

"Now the waiting game" Robin whispered.

The wait wasn't long. Sirens in the distance warned them the pursuit was close.

Weapon aimed and at the ready, Emma took a steadying breath.

The stolen Ford Taurus flew down the road, heading straight for them. Seeing the spikes too late, the drivers spun out, flipping a few times as their vehicle stopped less than10 metres from Emma and Robin.

"Holy shit" mumbled Emma as she relaxed her stance slightly.

Still hesitant with weapon raised, Robin took a few steps away, cocking his head at Emma to follow. As they approached the vehicle, it was questionable if anyone had survived. The car was on its roof after rolling 3 or 4 times.

Still, the driver's side door jolted open and one of the suspects jumped out, aiming his gun straight for Emma.

"Put the weapon down!" Shouted Robin, somewhere beside her, but it was too late.

Bullets were flying everywhere, no one knowing who's gun they belonged to. Several flew past Emma's head, missing her by millimetres, but one good shot and the bullet entered her chest just to the right, missing her bulletproof vest and getting lodged in her ribcage.

Robin unloaded his magazine on the driver as the passenger made a run for it. Robin reloaded in record time and unloaded another magazine.

Emma gasped for breath as her vision began to fade.

"She's hit," screamed Robin as backup arrived. "You, call an ambulance now, and tell them we have an officer down."

Robin used his hands to plug the bleeding, but it was no use, Emma's blood was seeping through his fingers. "No, no, no, no. Don't you do this to me Swan. You look at me. You stay with me."

The last thing Emma heard before everything faded to black was the ambulance sirens in the distance, but they sounded too far away, and Robin felt too far away, and everything was very far away.

The next few days passed in a blur, Emma slipping in and out of consciousness, unable to see, but always listening, as people came to visit her. Robin came by often, bringing flowers and stories.

Always the stories.

"Hey Swan. I hope you're going okay. The Doctor said you can hear me, but you never really listened to me when you were awake, so I don't see a difference." A humourless laugh, an awkward silence and then; "Regina, she wanted me to bring these for you."

Emma heard the clunk as Robin placed something on the table next to her bed. Knowing Regina, it was probably a lovely bunch of flowers, Emma thought to herself. "Your parents have been by a few times, with Henry, but you know how it is. The hospital isn't a place for a kid. Just, get well Swan. We need you."

As time went by, Emma received less visits. Even Robin stopped visiting eventually.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had been unconscious. Maybe a few days, possibly a week, but when she finally woke up, the whole world had changed.

* * *

 _ **Please leave a review if you're enjoying this.**_

 _ **Find me on Tumblr; Reginamme**_

 _ **Mwah x**_


End file.
